X X
['X X]'' (by by) é um recompletamento do mini-álbum de debut do grupo feminino sul-coreano LOONA, + +. Foi lançado digitalmente em 19 de fevereiro de 2019 e fisicamente em 26 de fevereiro de 2019. Descrição "Todas as unidades se encontram com o YeoJin para somar, resultando em seu primeiro EP [+ +] para anunciar o início de LOOΠΔ. Na "Primeira Lua Cheia do Ano Novo LOOΠΔ", o LOOΠΔ inicia sua fusão bidimensional com X." Faixas :1. X X :2. '''Butterfly :3. 위성 (Satellite) :4. Curiosity :5. 색깔 (Colors) :6. Where you at :7. Stylish :8. Perfect Love :9. 열기 (Heat) :10. favOriTe :11. Hi High :12. + + :13. Stay With Me Babe (Disponível na Versão Limitada A) :13. Daydream (Disponível na Versão Limitada B) Galeria |-|Imagens= Imagens Promocionais LOONA XX HeeJin.png LOONA XX HyunJin.png LOONA XX HaSeul.png LOONA XX YeoJin.png LOONA XX ViVi.png LOONA XX Kim Lip.png LOONA XX JinSoul.png LOONA XX Choerry.png LOONA XX Yves.png LOONA XX Chuu.png LOONA XX Go Won.png LOONA XX Olivia Hye.png LOONA XX Lista de Faixas.png Por Trás Das Cenas |-|Teasers= Teaser 이달의 소녀 (LOONA) “X X”|Teaser "X X" Teaser 이달의 소녀 (LOONA) "X1X"|Teaser "X1X" Teaser 이달의 소녀 (LOONA) "XIIX"|Teaser "XIIX" Teaser 이달의 소녀 (LOONA) "XIIIX"|Teaser "XIIIX" Teaser 이달의 소녀 (LOONA) "XIVX"|Teaser "XIVX" (Ver. Youtube) Teaser 이달의 소녀 (LOONA) "XIVX"|Teaser "XIVX" (Ver. Twitter)|link=https://twitter.com/loonatheworld/status/1090625800762679297 Teaser 이달의 소녀 (LOONA) "Butterfly"|Teaser "Butterfly" Preview 이달의 소녀 (LOONA) Repackage Album "X X"|Preview do álbum 이달의 소녀 (LOONA) "Para todos os LOOΠΔs ao redor do mundo"|Teaser "Para todos os LOOΠΔs ao redor do mundo" |-|Videoclipes= MV 이달의 소녀 (LOONA) "favOriTe"|Videoclipe de "favOriTe" MV 이달의 소녀 (LOONA) "Hi High"|Videoclipe de "Hi High" MV 이달의 소녀 (LOONA) "Hi High" Original Choreography Ver.|Videoclipe de "Hi High" (Versão de Coreografia) 190217 Hi High Making VCR 이달의소녀(LOONA) Loonaverse 직캠|Videoclipe especial de "Perfect Love" MV 이달의 소녀 (LOONA) "Butterfly"|Videoclipe de "Butterfly" |-|Coreografias= MV 이달의 소녀 (LOONA) "Hi High" Original Choreography Ver.|Videoclipe de "Hi High" (Versão de Coreografia) LOONA 'Hi High' Studio Dance|Coreografia de "Hi High" 릴레이댄스 이달의소녀(LOONA) - Hi High|Dança de revezamento de "Hi High" 1theK Dance Cover Contest LOONA(이달의 소녀) Butterfly(mirrored ver.)|Coreografia de "Butterfly" (Espelhada) IN&OUT DANCE(인앤아웃댄스) LOONA(이달의 소녀) Butterfly|In&Out Dance de "Butterfly" 릴레이댄스 이달의 소녀(LOONA) - Butterfly|Dança de revezamento de "Butterfly" 이달의 소녀 (LOONA) "Butterfly" Dance Practice Video|Prática de dança de "Butterfly" 이달의 소녀 (LOONA) "위성(Satellite)" Dance Practice Video|Prática de dança de "Satellite" |-|Performances= 4K 190216 이달의소녀 루나버스 Loonaverse 위성 Satellite 직캠 Fancam|"X X" + "Satellite" (LOONAVERSE - Dia 1) 4K 190216 이달의소녀 루나버스 Loonaverse 버터플라이 Butterfly 전체 직캠 Fancam|"Butterfly" (LOONAVERSE - Dia 1) 190217 LoonaVERSE - Butterfly|"Butterfly" (LOONAVERSE - Dia 2) LOONA - Butterfly Comeback Stage M COUNTDOWN 190221 EP.607|Intro + "Butterfly" (M! Countdown - 21/02/2019) LOONA(이달의 소녀) - Butterfly @인기가요 Inkigayo 20190224|"Butterfly" (Inkigayo - 24/02/2019) 뮤직뱅크 Music Bank - Butterfly - 이달의 소녀 (LOONA).20190222|"Butterfly" (Music Bank 22/02/2019) LOONA, Butterfly THE SHOW 190226|"Butterfly" (The Show - 26/02/2019) Show Champion EP.305 LOONA - Butterfly|"Butterfly" (Show Champion - 27/02/2019) 팩트M V Butterfly - 이달의 소녀 (LOONA)|"Butterfly" (Fact In Star) LOONA - Butterfly KPOP TV Show M COUNTDOWN 190228 EP.608|"Butterfly" (M! Countdown - 28/02/2019) 뮤직뱅크 Music Bank - Butterfly - LOONA(이달의 소녀).20190301|"Butterfly" (Music Bank - 01/03/2019) LOONA(이달의 소녀) - Butterfly @인기가요 Inkigayo 20190303|"Butterfly" (Inkigayo - 03/03/2019) LOONA, Butterfly THE SHOW 190305|"Butterfly" (The Show - 05/03/2019) IN&OUT DANCE Special(인앤아웃댄스 스페셜) LOONA(이달의 소녀) Butterfly(Eye Contact Live ver.)|"Butterfly" (1theK IN&OUT - Eye Contact Live ver.) Show Champion EP.306 LOONA - Butterfly|"Butterfly" (Show Champion - 06/03/2019) IDOL RADIO 190306 EP155 이달의 소녀 本月少女 Loona CUT - Butterfly|"Butterfly" (Idol Radio) LOONA - Butterfly KPOP TV Show M COUNTDOWN 190307 EP.609|"Butterfly" (M! Countdown - 28/02/2019) Simply K-Pop LOONA(이달의 소녀) Butterfly Ep.352 030819|"Butterfly" (Simply Kpop) LOONA(이달의 소녀) - Butterfly @인기가요 Inkigayo 20190310|"Butterfly" (Inkigayo - 10/03/2019) LOONA, Butterfly THE SHOW 190312|"Butterfly" (The Show - 12/03/2019) Show Champion EP.307 LOONA - Butterfly|"Butterfly" (Show Champion - 13/03/2019) 190217 Loonaverse 이달의소녀 김립 위성 직캠|"Satellite" (LOONAVERSE - Dia 2) 4K 190216 이달의소녀 루나버스 Loonaverse Curiosity 큐리어시티 직캠 Fancam|"Curiosity" (LOONAVERSE - Dia 1) 190217 Loonaverse 이달의소녀 김립 Curiosity 직캠|"Curiosity" (LOONAVERSE - Dia 2) 4K 190217 이달의소녀 루나버스 Loonaverse 색깔 Colors 직캠 Fancam|"Colors" (LOONAVERSE - Dia 2) Simply K-Pop LOONA(이달의 소녀) Colors(색깔) Ep.352 030819|"Colors" (Simply Kpop) 180819 이달의 소녀 LOONAbirth Stylish 진솔 직캠 LOONA JinSoul fancam|"Stylish" (LOONAbirth - Foco no Odd Eye Circle) 181125 LOONA 이달의 소녀 - Stylish fancam by brr|"Stylish" (LOONA Studio) 180819 이달의 소녀 LOONAbirth Perfect Love 진솔 직캠 LOONA JinSoul fancam|"Perfect Love" (LOONAbirth) 181125 LOONA 이달의 소녀 - Perfect Love fancam by brr|"Perfect Love" (LOONA Studio) 180819 이달의소녀 데뷔콘서트 LOONABIRTH 열기 진솔 FOCUS 직캠|"Heat" (LOONAbirth) 190216 열기 희진 직캠|"Heat" (LOONAVERSE - Dia 1 - Sem YeoJin) 4K 190217 이달의소녀 루나버스 Loonaverse 열기 FEVER 직캠 Fancam|"Heat" (LOONAVERSE - Dia 2) LOONA(이달의 소녀) 'Hi High' & 'favOriTe' Showcase Stage (하이 하이, + +, 플러스 플러스)|favOriTe (LOONAbirth) Show Champion EP.282 LOONA - favOriTe|favOriTe (Show Champion) LOONA - favOriTe Debut Stage M COUNTDOWN 180823 EP.583|favOriTe (M! Countdown) 4K 190217 이달의소녀 루나버스 Loonaverse 페이버릿 Favorite 전체 직캠 Fancam|favOriTe (LOONAVERSE - Dia 2) LOONA(이달의 소녀) 'Hi High' Showcase Stage (하이 하이, + +, 플러스 플러스)|"Hi High" (LOONAbirth) LOONA - Hi High Debut Stage M COUNTDOWN 180823 EP.583|"Hi High" (M! Countdown - 23/08/2018) 《Debut Stage》 LOONA(이달의 소녀) - Hi High @인기가요 Inkigayo 20180826|"Hi High" (Inkigayo - 26/08/2018) Show Champion EP.282 LOONA - Hi high|"Hi High" (Show Champion - 29/08/2018) LOONA - Hi High KPOP TV Show M COUNTDOWN 180830 EP.585|"Hi High" (M! Countdown - 30/08/2018) 《ADORABLE》 LOONA(이달의 소녀) - Hi High @인기가요 Inkigayo 20180902|"Hi High" (Inkigayo - 02/09/2018) LOONA, Hi High THE SHOW 180904|"Hi High" (The Show - 04/09/2018) Show Champion EP.283 LOONA - HI HIGH|"Hi High" (Show Champion - 05/09/2018) LOONA - Hi High KPOP TV Show M COUNTDOWN 180906 EP.586|"Hi High" (M! Countdown - 06/09/2018) HOT LOONA - Hi High , 이달의 소녀 - Hi High Show Music core 20180908|"Hi High" (Show Music core - 08/09/2018) LOONA,Hi High THE SHOW 180911|"Hi High" (The Show - 11/09/2018) Show Champion EP.284 LOONA - HI HIGH|"Hi High" (Show Champion - 12/09/2018) 《ADORABLE》 LOONA(이달의 소녀) - Hi High @인기가요 Inkigayo 20180916|"Hi High" (Inkigayo - 16/09/2018) LOONA - Hi High KPOP TV Show M COUNTDOWN 180913 EP.587|"Hi High" (M! Countdown - 18/09/2018) LOONA,Hi High THE SHOW 180918|"Hi High" (The Show - 18/09/2018) Show Champion EP.285 LOONA - Hi high|"Hi High" (Show Champion - 19/09/2018) Simply K-Pop LOONA(이달의소녀) Hi High Ep.330 092818||"Hi High" (Simply K-Pop) 《ADORABLE》LOONA(이달의 소녀) - Hi High @인기가요 Inkigayo 20180930|"Hi High" (Inkigayo - 30/09/2018) LOONA, Hi High THE SHOW 181002|"Hi High" (The Show - 02/10/2018) LOONA - Hi High KPOP TV Show M COUNTDOWN 181004 EP.590|"Hi High" (M! Countdown - 04/10/2018) 뮤직뱅크 Music Bank -Hi High - 이달의 소녀 (LOONA).20181005|"Hi High" (Music Bank - 05/10/2018) LOONA,Hi High THE SHOW 181009|"Hi High" (The Show - 09/10/2018) 뮤직뱅크 Music Bank -Hi High - 이달의 소녀 (LOONA).20181012뮤직뱅크 Music Bank -Hi High - 이달의 소녀 (LOONA).20181012|"Hi High" (Music Bank - 05/10/2018) HOT LOONA - Hi High ,이달의 소녀 - Hi High Show Music core 20181013|"Hi High" (Show Music core - 08/09/2018) LOONA(이달의 소녀) - Hi High @인기가요 Inkigayo 20181014|"Hi High" (Inkigayo - 14/10/2018) 2018 MAMA PREMIERE in KOREA LOONA 3 1 ODD EYE CIRCLE yyxy Love&Live Girl Front love4eva Hi High 18|Love&Live + Girl Front + love4eva + Hi High (MAMA 2018) 181125 LOONA STUDIO 루나스튜디오 HI HIGH - 이달의소녀 직캠|"Hi High" (LOONA Studio) ENG Sub 190217 LoonaVERSE - Final Talk Intermission + Hi High + Perfect Love OrbitCryingParty|Palavras Finais + "Hi High" + "Perfect Love" (LOONAVERSE - Dia 2) Curiosidades * O seu teaser inicial é o teaser de Hi High de invertido. Créditos do Álbum Links Oficiais * Teaser - X X * Teaser - X1X * Teaser - XIIX * Teaser - XIIIX * Teaser - XIVX (Youtube) * Teaser - XIVX (Twitter) Download * iTunes * Spotify en:X X